tales_of_rwby_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Clover Ebi
Clover Ebi (クローバー・エビ, Kurōbā Ebi), is both the fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He is a member and leader of the Ace Operatives. His weapon of choice is Kingfisher. He first appeared in "The Greatest Kingdom" when he and his team captured Ruby's Group as they arrived in Mantle. "My Semblance is good fortune. Lucky you, huh?" :—Clover Ebi, to Qrow Branwen. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Christopher Wehkamp (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Clover is a man with short brown hair and teal-green eyes. He wears a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents and a four-leaf clover pin. His belt has a rabbit's foot keychain hanging off it. Clover wears white pants and covers his hands with brown fingerless gloves. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Teal Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'3" (1.90 meters) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality On his debut, Clover displays a confident attitude, and leadership skills, easily capturing Teams RWBY and JNPR, Oscar Pine and Qrow Branwen with assistance from the other Ace-Ops. He appears to be cordial and calm, as well as good-humored and easy to get along with. However, Clover is quick to turn back to a task at hand when needed. He is fiercely loyal, and tends to bring out the best in people, and will do whatever it takes to protect his kingdom. Clover, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, does not consider his teammates to be friends. Relationships Friends/Allies * Atlesian Military * Atlas Academy * Ace-Ops ** Clover Ebi ** Vine Zeki ** Harriet Bree ** Marrow Amin * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose * Team JNPR ** Nora Valkyrie * Oscar Pine * Team STRQ ** Qrow Branwen Family Neutral * Happy Huntresses ** Robyn Hill Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers He is a skilled fighter as he is in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance :Main article: Good Fortune Clover's Semblance is stated to be "good fortune", which allows him to manipulate probability positively. Like Qrow's Semblance, Clover's is constantly active, thereby constantly causing good fortune wherever he goes. Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Timber He wields a collapsible fishing hook named Kingfisher, which he uses as a grappling hook and whip. He is shown using it to grapple onto enemies, pulling at their limbs and tripping them up. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to the start of the series, Clover graduated from Atlas Academy, enlisting in Atlesian army and becoming the leader of the Ace Operatives specialists. Following the Fall of Beacon, General James Ironwood enlisted Clover, as well as the rest of Ace-Ops, into his group with the goal of stopping Salem and her forces through the use of the Amity Communications Tower. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * His first name, Clover, is a plant that is commonly known as a sign on luck. * His last name, "Ebi", is Japanese for "shrimp". Ebisu is the Japanese god of luck and fishermen. * Many elements of his outfit are commonly associated with luck: ** His badge features a four-leaf clover. ** He wears a rabbit's foot on his belt. ** He carries around a horseshoe. * He is likely based on the Aesop's Fable "A Fisherman’s Good Luck". External links * Clover Ebi RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Males